


The Way To A Rooster's Heart

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bird AU, Fluff, Harpyformers, Oviposition, Sticky, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Just because some harpies were never born to fly doesn't mean they shouldn't have a chance to find love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BIRDS! Bird sex is hella boring so I took some liberties. Hope you like it.

Up in the cliffs of one of the many floating islands that loomed above the land below a beautiful creature swooped and dove through the air in a magnificent display. Though as its dramatic performance increased in flare and vigor the creature only seemed to grow more frantic or annoyed.

Starscream fluttered to the ground in front of the other harpy and honked softly as he panted. “You know...this would be much more immersive if you would perform with me.”

“But it’s coupling season” Knock Out claimed as if it was the most obvious thing. To his point it was. “If someone see’s me going along with your courting they’ll think we’re together. You did just want me to judge your performance right?”

“Yes yes yes yes of course! But…..if you did happen to be wooed in the process I wouldn’t have denied you. That would have been a good benchmark after all don’t you think?”

“Hmmmm….well then in that case I don’t know…..can you get poofier?”

“Poofier!” Starscream threw his wings up in frustration and strutted around in an angry circle. Knock Out had such a terrible idea of beauty. “I am not one of your clucking hens who lays low and blooms at the sight of you! That is not how an apex predator woo’s a mate! There needs to be style and dexterity and grace! NOT POOF!” Starscream was on the tips of his claws now, feathers all ruffled with annoyance.

“I don’t know that cute leggy waltz you did just now was nice, needs some work but it’s a good start. Shows off your wingspan much nicer.”

“I-!”Starscream’s retort caught in his throat but he quickly shimmied his frame as he smoothed himself back down to a calm. “D-do you think so?”

“Absolutely~! Unfortunately I just remembered Soundwave wanted me to do a ground search for him after that strange meteor shower so….I need to go do that. You work on those stretches and you can practice again later alright? Bye Screamer.” Knock Out jumped to his feet and took off before Starscream could respond. The other harpy caught on in an instant but Knock Out was halfway to edge of the island by then.

Taking a running leap from the edge Knock Out splayed his wings and jumped, the current of the winds shoving him upwards before letting him fall into a glide. Starscream could have caught him if he wanted but the tribe leader hated even the lower islands let alone the humid cloaked of underbrush of the jungle. It was his loss.

Landing on a tree Knock Out let the branches sway back and forth, letting the force of gravity toss him around as if it were some game before dropping down to lower branches. The light rarely saw through the jungle but there were times when it would pool in spots of high grass for hours. Blooming perfumed flowers and warming rushing rivers. He loved being able to run as far as he liked without seeing the same things again and again, he loved the challenge and the charm of the ground, and what he loved most was his safe little garden. Not truly tamed but perfectly serviceable Knock Out raced to his favorite spot through berry bushes, fruit trees, and fields of brilliant flowers and with a hop landed on his favorite rock. Bristling and puffing out his chest Knock Out cawed and crooned loudly to the sky before promptly falling back onto his grass nest with a gently “fwump”. Afternoons in the jungle were so nice, who cared if they were only pleasing because of his “basic” lineage at least they were pleasant.

Kicking up his scaly silver legs onto the rock Knock Out flexed his shiny black talons in the rays of sun with a sigh. He always had so much free time during mating season, always finishing his coupling cycles before everyone else; his small flock of hens all he needed to keep himself a happy cockerel. It was one of the only things that he rather thanked his lineage for, didn’t have to go around in a panic looking for the perfect mate to woo. The same songbirds always coming to him tailfeathers already splayed season after season. He may have been born on the ground but he could fly quite well if did say so himself and had strong enough talons to fight with the strongest! Colorful and perfectly preened it was no wonder the other harpies desired him and were happy to be chosen. It...wasn’t like had had much of a choice but he was content. He could wait for true love, let it come to him.

He flexed his talons again as he nestled into the grass. “One day~ Till then I’m ready for a nap.”

One day would turn out to be quite closer than Knock Out could have ever planned.

* * *

 

Breakdown ran as fast as he could, crossing rushing rivers and pulling himself up jagged dropoffs to get to the spot. Almost every day at just after noon the mystery harpy would come down to rest in the garden.The bright red warrior from the sky islands. By the time Breakdown got close he could just hear the beautiful harpy’s call as it rang throughout the dense jungle. Warning predators to keep their distance and welcoming any gentle company. The exact same call Breakdown had been hearing for over three seasons. For three seasons he’d been trying to work up his courage to woo the other. He had prepared everything he could think to need, had been practicing flying as high and as elegantly as he could and had preened all his feathers to be smooth as they could. He could stay in the air for five whole minutes! He was going to impress him!

Scrabbling to a halt Breakdown looked across the bushes into the garden then back into his basket of dead things. He’d spent weeks, WEEKS killing any and all snakes and lizards he could and feeling terrible for it all for the sake of wooing the apex harpy. Now staring at the sleeping fae he felt strange. What if they didn’t like dead things? What if they didn’t like snakes? What if he just took all the food and flew off without leaving Breakdown any room to say anything? What- NO No he couldn’t keep doing this to himself. He wanted this hens attention and he was going to get it! Even if they were prettier….. and smarter………. and….. faster than him. Taking a deep breath Breakdown rushed out to the middle of the garden and quickly dumped the entire contents of his basket onto the harpys sleeping form. Then quickly rushed back to safety to wait. After a few long minutes Breakdown felt himself puff with nerves. Nothing was happening. HE WAS STILL ASLEEP!

“Oh no. No! No, no, no NO! I did NOT get all that meat just for you to sleep through my display!” He needed to go out there and wake them up! But if they didn’t like the display and were also rudely awoken from their nap they could come after him and hurt him. He could easily fend them off but if they were persistent he might have to hurt the other harpy and he didn’t want that. This situation…..needed a rock! Or perhaps something less dangerous as a rock. Shuffling quietly over to the line of fruit trees Breakdown looked for the biggest one he could throw and easily scaled the tree to get it. The bows of the tree drooped with his weight but stayed strong beneath him to grab his ammo and make his shot. A little blind as to where he was hitting thanks to his target being covered by the food pile Breakdown hoped for the best and ran back for safety as the hit landed.

Knock Out startled awake, frame parting through a mound of dried lizards and snakes as he sat up. His frame poofed dramatically and his face immediately turned to a look of disgust. What in the world was this? Who dumped food on his sleeping spot! Vision darting all around Knock Out couldn’t detect anything or anyone who could have done the deed. “Hmm, some poor idiot’s basket must have blown out on them.” Knock Out let his anger go and his feathers smooth as he picked through the pile. Nothing good. Just dried snakes and lizards that had all been so royally flattened Knock Out couldn’t even guess what kind of harpy had hunted them. A bad one no doubt. This had probably been some poor beginners mating display. Knock Out laughed softly with a slight mirth. “Oh that just makes this sad.” Digging through the pile Knock Out fished out a rather dry lizard and nibbled at the tail….it was nothing special. He hunted deer and wild light shells and all sorts of sweet fish when he wanted meat, he hadn’t had to live off this stuff for a long time. “Oh well to the compost you go.” As Knock Out kicked out the trash from his nest something bright and green caught his attention. Leaning down to inspect it, it turned out to be exactly what he thought it was. “Ooh corn! I haven’t had corn since I was a chick!” Pulling back the tough outer skin Knock Out nibbled at the fresh sweet kernels as he raked out his sleep spot.

Hidden behind the bushes Breakdown was tearing at his feathers as he watched the other harpy sharply dismiss his offering. “What! But all sky walkers eat is meat! That’s all they like! How could it not be good enough? What am I gonna do now?!” The red harpy’s sudden surprise pulled Breakdown from his frenzied worrying. He watched the other enjoy the accident he had left in the bottom of the basket with utter astonishment. “Corn? He likes corn?” It didn’t make much sense but Breakdown could get corn. Tearing his gaze from the sight of the happy beauty Breakdown disappeared deeper into the jungle.

As he trotted along the hidden paths Breakdown couldn’t help but think. Mystery harpy came from the sky but….he didn’t look like a sky bird. He had beautiful colors like a song bird, the intelligent eyes of a seeker and the talons of a apex hunter but he was rather…..compact and he looked too pretty. Like he had been bred like one of the fancy ones the humans kept as pets or the flightless hunters they kept to watch their homes and farms. Those fancy tiny ones had to come from somewhere but Breakdown had never seen wild ones till now. How odd...what happened to the others or what happened to the mystery harpy for him to end up on the sky islands?

At the edge of town now Breakdown moved slower, with more thought. There were plenty of farms dotting just outside of the town the opposite way so all he had to do was get there.

As days past Knock Out would fly down every afternoon to rest and every day he would wake up to small piles of corn at his feet. Baskets of the stuff waiting at the edge of his small garden and then a huge mound of it and other vegetables he couldn’t help but reminisce about. Except…. despite the now obvious display no one was ever there to flaunt it. Just trees and silence no matter how hard he searched. Whether he could find the other or not someone was certainly watching him. That sunset Knock Out awoke to another corn bath. Crunchy feed corn all around him dotted with juicy tomatoes, peppers,and a new addition grapes! Knock Out vaguely remembered saying how much he missed grapes. So whoever it was was listening too. Knock Out stood and took a few long struts around his space. There were long sweet ears, carrots, and bananas decorating his rock. Human foods. Foods he had only remembered eating all those years ago. Before he was captured and escaped into the brand new lands he was brought to. Heading back to his nest Knock Out cleared the kernels from his prominent cowl back into the pile before scooping a clawful to eat. “Are you ever going to come out or do you just like watching me eat?”

There was a shuffling in the brush.

“Come on. I won’t hurt you. Not after how nice you’ve been.”

There was more cracking and shifting of brush and quite a large cockerel emerged from the shadows carrying another two baskets of feed corn and berries. Knock Out was familiar with food displays but never ones quite so….bountiful. It was….impressive and the way his wide fan of tail feathers swayed, the way every all the harpy’s beautiful golden eyes bore into him….well...it was hypnotizing. He could hear himself cooing in earnest.

“I…. have more corn. Hard stuff and a few ears. I...hope it’s enough.” Breakdown caught the other harpy’s chest and hip feathers puff creating a more curvy silhouette. He tipped the basket in his claws a bit further to show off how full it actually was.

“I-I-I can see that _~hmmm~_ I was starting to worry you were a poacher trying to fatten me up.” Knock Out choked back another coo as he patted down his feathers to little effect. Too entranced in watching the other dance and strut. He had never seen a harpy like this cockerel before, where had he been hiding~?

No, no! He was a cockerel TOO! Not to mention the sky islands only land seeker! He had to keep himself slim and fast to keep watch and fend off predators and human poachers. He couldn’t just submit to this stranger no matter how handsome! He had duties! He had his own hens! He had to protect them! “But- _~croo~_ ahem- I hate to break this too you but I-I’m a cockerel myself I’m afraid. Already mated and everything. Your displays came a tad too late this season.”

 

“Oh.”Knock Out watched the other harpy slump with defeat. His beautiful feathers falling in an instant. It was like a spear going through Knock Out’s heart. He quickly dashed to one of his favorite trees and plucked the best fruit he could spot. Puffing out his chest and raising his long flowing tails as high as he could he curved his talons and slowly moved closer. On the tips of his feet he scratched long furrows into the soft earth as he skipped and hopped.

“That of course doesn’t mean this all has to go to waste. I am of a certain breed that I don’t mind having more than one hen and you are certainly worth the extra effort.”

“ _Oh~_ ” Breakdown felt his heart start to pound as he watched the smaller harpy strut and waltz. Dropping the corn and himself to the ground to watch the show. The sky harpy's silky feathers shifting color in the sun as they bounced up and down, his plumage fluttering and fluffing dynamically, his strong sleek talons pushing him high into the air with only the slightest of efforts and oh- Those powerful wings. Breakdown watched them soak up the sun as he flew circles around him before landing with a flourish.

“Have you ever tried one of these? They’re my favorite.” Breakdown took the offered fruit and held it gently in his palm. No one had ever tried to woo him before and it was quite a first. He still felt too giddy and starstruck to speak.

“I-I-I take fruit from this garden all the time it’s my favorite actually it always tastes so much better than just the wild stuff and the stuff the humans grow... I’m sorry!”

Knock Out quirked his head but laughed, a smile pulling at his lips. “Don’t be sorry. I just planted this stuff for the atmosphere. I love the smells and the colors. The fruit is just a bonus, I could never eat it all by myself.” Breakdown lowered his gaze back to the sweet fruit. The stranger was so charming and commanding in a roguish type way. Doing as he pleased whenever he pleased. Breakdown hadn’t been expecting this but he wasn’t at all disappointed. He suddenly felt the stranger’s gentle claws on his face. “You’re more than welcome to anything you like.”

Breakdown followed the prompting fingers till he was looking the other eye to eye. “I- I would like a few moments of your company if your willin'.”

Knock Out crooned lowly as he looked Breakdown over again and again. Breakdown couldn’t help but puff out his hips and chest as much as he could. “Would you like to join me in a dust bath? My favorite dry bed is just a quick run from here.”

“Sounds good to me. Should I bring something to snack on?”

“ _Hmmm~_ Sounds perfect.”

* * *

 

The bath had been nice….among other things and after a calm long time together and a binge of corn and fruit Breakdown was quite content, growling and crooning happily as he buried his face in his tiny cockerel’s fluffy cowl. Knock Out was crowing softly as he stroked at Breakdown’s crest and preened his head tufts back to sleek points.

“I didn’t tear up you back too much did I? I sometimes get a little overzealous.”

“Got a few bald patches on my legs thanks to you but I got thick skin. You won’t catch me complaining.”

“As long as nothing’s bleeding. I can patch up most things so don’t try to hide anything.”

“I won’t I promise.” Breakdown tried in best to preen the other harpy too but found his claws more interested in playing with the roosters bright comb.”Do you think we should have another go tonight? To make sure.” Knock Out stretched and nestled into Breakdown’s wide muscled chest with a bitter sigh.

“It’s almost night. I have to go back up and make sure my other hens are safe, then in the morning have to do rounds to check for humans and predators. I’ll be back in the afternoon like always though. We can spend more time together then.” Knock Out felt Breakdown’s grip around him tighten, he couldn’t blame him. Most harpies coupled monogamously, some even for life, it was hard to share even when one agreed. “Are you positive you can’t make it up to even my island. It’s not even that high.”

“Five minutes is my max and I didn’t even think about how high I was trying to fly. I wouldn’t make it.”

“Well you don’t have to worry. The ground was once my home and I survived to tell the tale, I’ll protect you. Stay in the garden tonight it’s covered in my smell and aside from a few strange humans looking for a picture or two nothing’s ever tried to attack me there.”

“Sounds like a plan. I should be able to protect myself just fine but... I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Knock Out nuzzled his face against Breakdown’s and nipped at his mate's nose.”

The two parted a little bit later and Breakdown made the lonely walk back to the garden. The sight of the place picked his spirits up though. He couldn’t help but laugh at the mess he had made in his nervousness. He slowly swept up as much as he could and hid it safely out of sight in the hollow of a tree before settling himself in the cockerel's favorite spot.

It was a nice night and Breakdown woke up to an even better morning. No having to worry about setting up another display or raiding another farm, just a slow breakfast of warm fruit and a long nap in the sun till there was a sharp crow and a deep croon in his ear and the tingling scratch of talons on his back. “Do you need me to dance again for you love or would you just like to get to the fun part?”

“Both parts are fun, but since you’re already back there.”

“ _Croo~_ I was hoping you’d say that.”

The first few times they had mated Knock Out had been quick and precise, more concerned about the end result than the fun. Breakdown couldn’t blame the harpy for it being a much smaller cockerel with a strange new partner how was he to know he wasn’t going to regret laying low for him and kick him into a tree. Despite it being quick and rather formal though Knock Out had made sure to allot a few good hours of foolery with him afterwards but Breakdown much prefered this. Knock Out at his back, sharp gentle talons teasing at sensitive skin as they raked through stiff feathers to fluffy down, the other kneading at his back encouraging him to cant his ass higher; to grind it against him. Eventually the claws slipped forward and Breakdown felt the feathers on his hips and crotch puff up, letting the thick leathery plate hidden beneath angle open, slowly letting his thick hard cock jutt out. Knock Out teased the angled head and stroked the already pulsing shaft till beads of slick bubbled out the slit but didn’t waste much time before going for what he knew Breakdown wanted.

“You’re such a nice hen Breakdown. Honestly you’re too good for me. I’ll make sure to treat you right so you never want to leave.” Careful claws rubbed at the sticky warm folds, firm and slow as rough scaley knuckles pulled and bumped at his clit again and again.

“ _Ah~_ Knock Out! _Yes~_ Harder there!” Breakdown honked and bellowed for his cockerel as loud as he could to keep the smaller harpy’s ego fluffed. Knock Out was just being modest for show but Breakdown was more than happy with the choice he had made. Oh it just felt so good to be touched so slow and lovingly. After spending most of his time as a anxious lonely cockerel it just felt good to be touched at all! Being a rather conceited bird Knock Out was happy to please to keep up the praise. Massaging right where Breakdown wanted as he slowly slipped two long talons deeper inside. Breakdown didn’t need much prep being a rather buxom imposing bird but this was for fun now and he was growing to love hearing such a large vicious looking harpy let out long trills and wails the deeper he went and the slower he pulled back, massaging each and every sweet spot he could find till his hen’s warm pussy was clenching down on him, leaking slick into his palms.

Claws lubed and Breakdown grinding and begging, Knock Out slipped in another claw and picked up his pace; crooning and crowing. “Oh Breakdown~ there’s so much give. I wouldn’t be surprised if I could fit my whole fist in here. How big do your eggs get darling?”

A powerful surge of arousal pulsed through Breakdown. Sun above he wanted that, his tiny cockerel pounding into him, touching him, teasing him. While Knock Out’s hard shaft slid through the slick cleft of his backside. The thought alone had a knot forming in his belly. Oh but the thought of Knock Out clucking and cooing submissively was good too he wanted to see his pretty mate shake and trill, tail feathers dancing and bouncing as Breakdown ploughed him. Sun above he just wanted the other harpy in his arms where he could see him!

“ _Augh~_ I want you Knock Out. _Please~_ ”

“ _You want me to fist you~_?”

“ _Mhmm~_ later. I j-just want you right now. I-I wanna hold ya.” Knock Out clucked softly in amusement and nuzzled his face into his hen’s back, pulling his claws free so Breakdown could flip around. One set of Breakdown’s claws nearly encircled Knock Out’s waist as he was pulled close. Breakdown nuzzled at the fluff around Knock Out’s shoulder and rested his head as he pressed his face against the crook of the other harpy’s neck. Rumbling low and sonorous. “I really wanna fuck you.”

Knock Out hummed as he lost his talons in Breakdown's poof, searching for bulging muscle to knead. He pressed himself close and rutted against his hen’s twitching cock. “ _I want it too~_ ”

“Could I just?” Breakdown rumbled a little louder this time, letting his chest vibrate noticeably. Knock Out shivered from the feeling as the other set of Breakdown’s thick blunted claws groped at a plump fluffy buttcheek.

“Let me finish you off first. You’re the one who wanted to make sure after all.”

“I just wanted to make sure you’d come back.”

“Nothing would have kept me away.”

* * *

 

Split between the land and sky Knock Out did his best to keep all his hens protected but as the days passed Breakdown grew fat and slow. Breakdown tried to reassure his feisty protective cockerel that he had his own talons and could take care of himself but after the scientists and the poachers the spider was the last straw.

Breakdown had already been running for hours despite having delt the demon several blows, even taking one of her thick legs clean off but it seemed nothing was stopping her. Luckily Knock Out had still been on the ground doing his perimeter check to hear his hens calls. If he hadn’t Breakdown honestly didn’t know if he would have made it. Still clad in his armor Knock Out crashed through the brush and quickly pounced on the demon’s shoulders. Tearing at her carapace with his bladed talons. “TOUCH HIM AND I’LL SLICE OFF YOUR FACE!”

“ _Too late~_ I’ve already touched him! What’re ya gonna do about it pretty boy?” Having just gotten the hang of the stronger but more limited bird the new scrappier better armored one quickly caught her off guard. Airachnid could already smell her own acidic blood leaking through scrapes in her tough shell. Damn that sky island armor to the pit!

“CRIPPLE YOU AND PICK APART YOUR STILL LIVING CORPSE FOR ONE THING!”

“You don’t have the guts tiny! You may come from the sky but anyone who knows anything can tell you’re nothing but a primping housepet!” Getting a good grip on the harpy’s middle Airachnid risked the long gash on her arm to get her fangs close but Knock Out was used to sly predators. Bringing down a bladed elbow he cleanly sliced off one of the demon’s dripping mandibles and left a deep nik across her cheek.

“GET OUT OF MY LANDS YOU DISGUSTING SHE-BEAST!” Airachnid hissed and tossed Knock Out into a tree hoping to daze him.

“YOU BIRDS DON’T OWN EVERYTHING YOU KNOW! You’re just lucky you have the skies but this one’s not so lucky. You can’t be in two places at once so I’ll be back! Again and again till I kill you and your fat hen!”

“Try it. I dare you.” Airachnid glared into blood red eyes that cut through the dark and glimmered in the flashes of light from his storm crystal tipped spear. Airachnid hissed and faked a lunge, trying to trick the bird into throwing his weapon but emboldened by his endangered hen Knock Out lunged forward and knocked the jurogumo to her back and rammed the spear into her fleshy middle. Airachnid screamed in shock and pain as blistering lightning crackled through her but quickly silenced herself as she caught the harpy’s smug look “Looks like I’ll be crafting myself some new armor tonight.”

“Dream on fencesitter. You got lucky!” Not able to stop all of the demon’s legs with his spear in her middle Knock Out was sent flying back into another tree, this time with enough force to dizzy him. Airachnid righted herself and kept herself low, determined to take in her kills but the spear she had been hoping to still be inside her, wasn’t. She swore as she searched for her still armed meal, till something heavy landed on her back. Not even risking it Airachnid quickly shook the bigger harpy off and jumped into the tallest tree she could reach to glare down at Breakdown. She hissed and bared her fangs as Breakdown bellowed and rumbled. “YOU THINK THAT STUPID CALL IS SUPPOSED TO SCARE ME? You’re about as frightening as your puny excuse for a mate. Less even. Too fat to fly and not a single weapon. Can’t even use the ones you were born with right.”

“Come down here an’ say that we’ll see how good your fat butt does when it’s pinned in a corner. Don’t you want your leg back?”

Airachnid spat acid in response to the taunt but Breakdown easily darted to the side. She wanted to risk it with the cockerel still dazed but didn’t want to chance the loss of another leg...or worse her head. What the stupid hen lacked in finesse he made up for in brute strength. The crushed wound she already had wasn’t going to heal right. She was done with these two for tonight. “You’ll regret that hen! Just you wait.”

Breakdown hurled the leg at the spider but Airachnid didn’t even bother, already disappearing into the night through the trees. With the threat gone Breakdown ran to make sure his mate was alright. Still in a dazed frenzy looking for his spear Breakdown easily picked the smaller bird up and held him close. “You look so imposing with this armor on I’m surprised a cockerel like you doesn’t wear it all the time.”

“Hm I would if it wasn’t so heavy.”

“Let’s get you back the garden.”

“I think I need another minute.”

“Don’t worry about it. I can carry you.”

“ _No~_ ”

“Too late.” Making sure to grab Knock Out’s spear, Breakdown resituated the harpy in his arms and made his way back through the jungle. In the comfort and safety of their garden the two held each other and tried to relax. It didn’t work.

“We need to get you onto my island. The land is too big for me to worry about every predator who could come after you.”

“You know I can’t fly.”

“Can you climb?”

“What are you thinkin’?”

“You’ll see.”

* * *

 

It took another week for Knock Out to build the ladders and hours to convince his chubby hen it could hold his weight but with encouragement and the absolute promise that he could lift him if he fell Knock Out had Breakdown slowly ascending into the clouds. Despite the constant stopping and water breaks on lower islands the risk and fuss had been worth it. High above Breakdown reached the small beautiful island Knock Out usually called home. Adorned with colorful strange flora and fauna the place was just as mythical as the humans made it sound. As Knock Out guided his hen to his new nest an overwhelming sadness took over him. He had been denied this place for so many years, this sanctuary, this comfort. Stuck on the land despite being no less a harpy than any other! He knew that they needed to take precautions but why had he been forced to spend his life on the ground! Surviving Demons and Nagas, poachers and angry farmers, it just wasn’t fair!

The only thing that soothed him was the fact that Knock Out continually chose to go to the land but that quickly made Breakdown worry more. If a skybird could get tired of such a beautiful place then what would happen if he did? What if he detested this place? What if they had no fruit he liked? What if-

“Here we are! Welcome to your new home….for now at least. I already made a nest for you.”

It was a tiny temple…. or at least it had been. Now it was mostly overtaken by flowers and vines, silk cloths and trellises full of strange fruits. Breakdown followed Knock Out through the dark ornate relic and was met with only welcoming greetings as he passed by the cockerel's other hens. Seven purple and silver songbird mixes. Already close to night they weren’t at their liveliest but Breakdown felt his anxiety quickly fade. These weren’t the type of hens who he would need to compete with. Just hens content to have a fertile clutch and a protected nest. This was certainly going to be a first time experience in all ways it seemed. It actually eased a few of Breakdown’s worries, knowing there were more experienced hens close by.

They sat together till the sun set beyond the sealine and Breakdown watched Knock Out get ready to head back down. It hurt to have him go, like it had every night before but at least he had a restful sleep and was treated to the cockerel's morning call much earlier than he was used to.  
Breakdown quickly grew to love his new home. The other hens were fun and mostly independent which explained Knock Out’s more relaxed attitude and they quickly wove Breakdown into their lives as if he had been there for years. Telling him all about the other harpies on the islands and the life he could expect to live if he stayed in the sky's. They made sure to mention who Knock Out liked, who he didn’t, and most importantly who didn’t like him. It slowly dawned on him that he had been lucky to woo a rather important cockerel, or at least a rather busy one.

That turned out to not be as nice of thing as Breakdown initially thought. Now that most harpies were close to laying the predators were out in full force. It seemed like every day every able bird was fighting off something that was plaguing the islands. The words of the deaths spreading like petals from flowers. Knock Out’s hens didn’t seem to worry. Trusting that their cockerel would give them priority if there was any danger and still being able to fight themselves and despite being heavier and slower than he was used to Breakdown didn't let the threats plague him. It was the loneliness that got to him the most, he wanted his tiny cockerel with him! To hold and sing to! To cuddle and preen. Where would Knock Out be when it was his turn to lay, would he be too busy fighting off demons or patching up other seekers? Would he miss everything? Maybe it was a good thing though. As much as he wanted his mate there, some part of him liked the idea of him being away. Without the anxiety of the moment on him he knew Knock Out would be more of a help than a bother but Breakdown couldn’t stand being watched and certainly not when he was in a compromising position like laying! What if he got too nervous or too embarrassed? What if one was so big that he shit himself pushing it out! He didn’t want Knock Out to see that! He didn’t want to even think about the idea of his mate being there for that. Sun above why was this so complicated all of a sudden!

A few nights later Breakdown awoke late into the night hot and horny. He could feel an unfamiliar pressure in his middle. Slightly uncomfortable but every time he moved it sent little waves of pleasure up his spine. He massaged at his bulging middle and could feel the hard shapes of his eggs just waiting to be born quite low in him. Quickly searching the small roost for his cockerel Breakdown’s gaze landed on the familiar lump of Knock Out sleeping in his hammock. Breakdown hated that hammock. Knock Out always chose to sleep in it instead of in the nest with him. As he called to his mate he finally learned why.

A sleepy, concerned call warbled back at him as Knock Out popped up, damp and still clad in his armor. “What is it Breakdown? Something out there?”

“No..I just want you to join me in the nest.”

Knock Out noticed the hen resting upright, breathing heavy, and smelling of pheromone.“Oh~Feeling broody are we~ Let me just get this nonsense off.” Breakdown felt bad watching his half-asleep mate struggle with his blades. Of course being overworked and on constant call to deal with dangers he wouldn’t bother disarming himself or risking his hen's safety. Still, as soon as the cold and slightly sticky bird nestled by his side Breakdown felt his heart start to drum in his chest.

“I’m sorry I woke you. I just…. missed you.”

Knock Out laughed bitterly “Even like this? I’m a mess. Didn’t even get all the blood out of my feathers. Starscream has me run ragged. Ragged! We really need more warriors...or at least better-trained ones. I’m sorry I haven’t been around enough. I know this isn’t what most hens like during nesting. After the war with the other clan we’ve been struggling a bit up here. Megatron would come after me if I didn’t show up.”

“It’s alright. You’re just my busy little cockerel.” Breakdown pulled his mate close up so he could nuzzle and nip at his neck. Ignoring the increasing throb of his slit in favor of the quiet embrace of the other harpy. Knock Out was too spent. Breakdown wasn’t about to add on extra worries, he just wanted his mate close.

Breakdown crooned deeply as Knock Out began to pet at his plump belly. “ _You’re so fat now~_ So fluffy.”

“Do you like fat fluffy hens?”

“ _Hmm yes~_ Especially when they’re mine. Shouldn’t be much longer now, are you in any pain?”

“No, just….needy.”

“Well I’m here and I’ll tell Starscream to go fuck himself if need be. It’s what he gets for wanting to be the apex. Silly bird~.”

Breakdown let Knock Out drift back to sleep and tried to keep his needy calls to a minimum as he felt himself puff as his arousal worsened. It was going to be okay, as long as he at least had Knock Out close everything was perfect.

Letting his own claws rake through his already wet matted feathers he massaged at his tender muscles till he could wedge his fingers under his protective leathery scale. Spreading his legs as he touched himself he felt the pressure in his belly drop like he had swallowed a stone and it was falling all the way through him. A sudden rush of slick dripped through his thick fingers as a burning tightness radiated through his hips. He choked back a call as he felt his pussy go tight around it, the fullness new and arousing. Burying his face flush into the comfort of his mate's feathers Breakdown pushed at the sizable intrusion with a huff. Keeping his panting as quiet as he could. Despite his care Knock Out shifted and crowed in his sleep, scribbling his talons over Breakdown’s frame and whispering drowzy nothings to his mate. This was good, it felt perfect. Alone enough to not feel overwhelmed but close enough to relish in Knock Out’s comfort everything just felt right.

Just protruding past his tight rim Breakdown let his curious claws trace slowly around the egg and sensitive skin as he took a break. Ripples of pleasure shot up his hips and pooled in his belly causing more slick to flood inside him as another egg dropped. Despite it, Breakdown teased himself by testing his control causing the knot in him to tighten and pulse warmly. Pushing himself too close to the edge he let the egg pop free with a sigh, letting the built-up slick rush free to further mat his feathers. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

As the sun dawned and light started to fill the roost Breakdown hid his clutch safely beneath him as Knock Out started to twitch and wake. He didn’t want Knock Out to feel guilty or that he had done something wrong. So he waited till the cockerel came back in the afternoon to show him. Still puffy and exhausted from pushing the last two eggs free the rooster was none the wiser.

Knock Out stared at the clutch of eight large eggs, unsure what to say. “They’re.... green. That’s new.”

“Still good?”

Knock Out slumped into the nest and nestled himself against his still glowing mate.“Oh of course! I’m just...upset that I couldn’t be here for you.” I know my other hens don’t care but they only lay two or three, eight….eight is a chore.”

Breakdown felt his feathers puff in embarrassment. “Oh it...really wasn’t I got into it pretty quickly.”

“Well, in that case, I’m sorry I missed the show~” Breakdown hid his blush in his plumage.

“Next time, I promise.” Breakdown pulled Knock Out further onto his lap and nuzzled at his fluffy middle. “You know what you won’t be missing?”

“Pray tell?”

“The hatching.”

“ _Oh~_ Well Breakdown I will try my best but that’s such a fickle thing.”

“Nope that will be my problem. You won’t miss a single one because as far as I was raised the cockerel sits on my eggs. So I better learn how to get around so I can defend this place while you enjoy your break.” At first, Breakdown could feel the other harpy stiffen with nerves but Knock Out quickly relaxed with a weary sigh.

“ _Oh Breakdown~_ I can’t think of another thing I would love to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another plot bunny. Thanks for putting up with my procrastination half finished long fic chapters. Anyway....kudos, comments, and requests if you like. All appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
